


Wise

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [150]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dehydration, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, blood cw, bribe yurio, kind of, need something?, victor is a good fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri feels off after his flight, but it's probably nothing serious.





	Wise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on my sneezehq tumblr and is based off of my own experiences with dehydration my freshman year of college. Enjoy!

Yuuri gets a text from Victor right before his flight takes off. “Have a safe flight! I love you and can’t wait to see you!” He smiles and types out a response before putting his phone on airplane mode. He loves being in Hasetsu, but he misses being with his fiancé.

Several delays and 40 hours later, he finally arrives at the airport in St. Petersburg. Exhausted, he grabs his bags and makes his way off the plane. He feels a little off, a bit dizzy, but he waves it off as a consequence of sitting for so long.

When he arrives at the baggage claim, Victor is waiting for him. As soon as he spots Yuuri, Victor’s whole face lights up and he rushes towards Yuuri, tackling him in a tight hug that almost makes him drop his bags. “My Yuuri, I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Yuuri replies, readjusting his bags so that he can hug Victor back without dropping them.

He still feels off on the car ride home, but Yuuri figures that it’s just the time change. “Do you want to stop somewhere and get something to eat?” Victor asks, breaking him out of his thoughts.

It’s about dinnertime here, and Yuuri didn’t eat much on the plane, but he’s not very hungry. He shakes his head. “I’m okay,” he tells Victor. “I just want to get home.”

The rest of the car ride is mercifully short; the motion of the car is making Yuuri even dizzier. They arrive at Victor’s apartment and are greeted by an overjoyed Makkachin. After being licked thoroughly by the dog, Yuuri decides to turn in. He’s feeling more exhausted by the minute, and his head is pounding.

When he wakes up in the morning, Yuuri sorely regrets not taking a shower the night before. He’d been in and out of several airports-who knows what he has on him. Next to him, Victor is still sound asleep. It’s their off day, so Yuuri doesn’t have to worry about waking him.

Upon standing up, Yuuri feels a wave of dizziness come over him and his vision grays out for a few seconds. Well, he didn’t eat dinner last night. It’s probably just low blood sugar. He’ll shower, get dressed, and eat some breakfast, and then everything will be right in the world. 

Showering is easier said than done, though. The dizziness is getting worse the longer he stands in there, nausea churning in his stomach as he fights to stay on his feet. He’s leaning on the wall for balance now-he should get out, should call for help since something is clearly wrong. But before he can do either, everything goes black and he feels himself falling.

When he wakes, a few minutes later, Victor is crouched near where he’s laying on the floor of the bathroom, a worried frown creasing his lovely face. He’s pressing something to Yuuri’s forehead, and Yuuri reaches up to investigate. His hand comes away wet with blood. What happened?

He must have said that out loud, because Victor replies. “You fainted in the shower and hit your head. It’s just a small cut, but head wounds always bleed a lot.” His tone is worried, but he forces a smile for Yuuri’s sake. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Yuuri says, trying to reassure him. It’s true; he feels much less dizzy now that he’s laying on the floor.

“I’m glad that you’re awake, but I still have half a mind to drag you to the hospital,” Victor says. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Yuuri insists.

“Yuuri, you passed out!” Victor says pointedly.

“I know, but I think it’s just dehydration,” Yuuri tries to explain. It had happened to him when he was younger, something about the air on planes making you dehydrated. “I’ll be okay, really.”

Victor chews on his lip for a minute, thinking. “Alright. Here’s what we’re going to do,” he begins, tone firm. “I’m going to help you back to bed and get you some water. Then I’ll bribe Yurio to run out and buy some of those electrolyte things that I drink when I’m hungover. You’ll take them and rest for the rest of the day, and we’ll watch those soap operas that you like so much. And,” Victor finishes. “Most importantly, you will tell me immediately if you start feeling worse. Deal?” 

Yuuri nods. It might not be the wisest choice, but he’d rather not go to the hospital over something so minor. Besides, he’s clearly in good hands with Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
